


Pain

by TheJediCode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Anakin, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, No Romance, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, S&M, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: You and your troops are called in as reinforcements when the Galactic Republic is in dire need of assistance.  A heated argument with a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker causes things to heat up in other ways as well.  As your anger towards each other turns into another kind of passion entirely, you learn just how pleasurable pain can be.





	1. Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first chapter of this fic a very long time ago (almost a year, I think). I took it down after I reached a point where I realized that I would likely not be writing a second chapter for it. As time went on, chapter 2 came into existence, and it looks like one or two more may be in the cards for the future. Updates will occur as the chapters are gradually written.
> 
> (Just so you know, the planet of Selvo is a work of my imagination. I made it up so as not to disturb the canon.)

Neither of the Jedi noticed you enter the room, which was not surprising given the heated argument that was transpiring before you.  A table and chairs sat between them, but neither of them was seated.  The older of the two, a bearded man dressed in traditional light-colored Jedi robes, stood stoically, carefully controlling his temper.  He was speaking calmly to the other Jedi Knight – a tall, slender young man with a head of messy brown waves – who was leaning forward against the table, his hands splayed over the knotted wood.  You noticed that the younger man wore a black leather glove over one of his hands and momentarily wondered why.  Was he disfigured?  Had he been burned?  You decided it didn’t matter one way or the other and focused in on their argument instead.

“We have been managing just fine on our own for the past three months!” the young man shouted.

The older calmly replied, “Yes, and that’s exactly why they’ve sent reinforcements.  We were only supposed to be here for three _weeks_.  The job isn’t getting done as quickly as the Council would like, so they are trying to speed up the process.  We’re trying to win a war, Anakin.  Don’t take things so personally.”

“We are perfectly capable of winning this battle on our own, Obi-Wan!”

“It can’t hurt to have some assistance.  It will give us fresh perspective.”

“The Council has called in Jedi from _Selvo,_ ” the young man, apparently named Anakin, growled.  Then he added with a mumble, “If you can even call them Jedi.”

Wait.  Anakin?  As in Anakin Skywalker?  Your planet may have been remote, but even you had heard of Skywalker.  He was said to be the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force.  However, you couldn’t help but notice that he himself did not seem to be very balanced at the moment.

“Yes, and it would be for the best if you refrained from insulting visiting officers in the future,” intoned the man Skywalker referred to as Obi-Wan.

It was then that you cleared your throat, causing both men to look up from their argument.

“Hello there, boys.  I hate to break up a good fight, but the name’s (Y/N) (L/N).  I’ve brought your reinforcements.”

Anakin Skywalker looked at you with an expression of disdain and embarrassment. He knew you had heard his remarks about your home planet of Selvo, and a slight blush tinted his face, drawing your attention to the vertical scar over his eye.  The other man smiled and greeted you.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Officer (L/N).  I’m afraid they didn’t tell us your rank among the Selvian forces, or I would address you as such,” he informed you.  “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is—“

“Anakin Skywalker,” you finished for him.  When you saw the look of surprise on both of their faces, you explained yourself.  “I heard you call him Anakin and put two and two together.  It’s not exactly a common name, and it’s no secret that he’s supposed to fulfill a bigtime prophecy.  By the way, there’s no need to refer to me as Officer (L/N).  Just (Y/N) will do.”

“Alright then, (Y/N), allow us to debrief you on the situation at hand.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi filled you in on all of the important information regarding the fighting so far.  Essentially, you had a stalemate on your hands.  The Galactic Republic needed a new strategy, and fast.  That’s why you had been called in by the Council.  You were not technically a Jedi Knight.  You had not been formally trained by the Jedi Order.  You had learned the ways of the Force at home on Selvo, where an unusually large percentage of the population was Force-sensitive.  A smaller subset was able to harness that power.  Selvian Force users had a long history of disagreement with the Jedi Order, though there had never been any ill will between the two.  The Order believed firmly in the Jedi Code, which warned against emotion, chaos, and passion.  These pillars were a stark contrast to your planet’s culture, which embraced such things.  As a result, the young children of Selvo who were believed to be strong in the Force were not taken to Coruscant to train.  Instead they were taught by Selvian masters on their home planet.  However, available Jedi officers were spread thin, and any Republic-sympathizing Force user was an asset. 

You had been heavily involved in military efforts against the Sith and Confederacy of Independent Systems on your own planet.  You had risen through the ranks and earned yourself the title of Captain.  Despite the differences between Selvo and the Jedi Order, it was recognized that you could be of assistance.  With your battlefield experience and the troops you brought with you, you knew there could soon be a major turning point in in the Clone Wars in favor of the Galactic Republic.

After you had been updated on the current proceedings, Obi-Wan Kenobi left for a meeting with a spy who was proving crucial intelligence to the Republic, leaving you and Skywalker alone to discuss strategy.  You could sense his growing irritation as you outlined a possible plan of attack.  When you had finished your explanation, you looked at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

“How is this any different than what we’ve been attempting for the past month?” he frowned. 

“This strategy makes use of the wooded land, and if it’s executed correctly, it will be a surprise attack.  They’ll never see it coming.”

“The forest areas are surrounded by swamps,” Skywalker pointed out.  “Have you ever tried to march an army through a swamp before?”

You went back and forth for some time, proposing new strategies and promptly throwing them out when they were found to be flawed.  At one point, you heard Anakin mumble something under his breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” you told him.

“I said,” he raised his voice to a volume you could hear, “that it was foolish to bring a Selvian to do a Jedi’s job.  What use could we have for the help of the undisciplined Force users of a backwater planet so remote that it’s part of a binary system?”

The points he made about Selvo were low blows, but valid nonetheless.  You _were_ rather undisciplined, and your planet _was_ in fact in a binary system.  Still, you weren’t going to sit idly by while he spoke ill of your home world.

“Oh yeah?” you scoffed.  “Well the Jedi aren’t so great, either.  You’re all just a bunch of self-righteous, emotionless virgins in bathrobes.”

You saw him crack a smile at the bathrobe comment.  He considered his own dark robes and your traditional Selvian attire, which was much less conservative and quite a bit more revealing.  Your planet was rather close to the sun it orbited, after all.

His slight smile turned into a bemused smirk, “What makes you think I’m a virgin?”

“I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to have sex,” you pointed out.

“There’s nothing written in the Jedi Code about sex.  We aren’t allowed to have _attachments_.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him before incredulously asking, “Sex isn’t forming attachments?”

Something sinister lurked just behind his grin as he growled his reply.  “Not the way I do it.”

His words made you shudder.  Fucking attachment-free didn’t seem to align with the Jedi ideals of selflessness and compassion that you were familiar with, but then again, neither did the darkness lingering in Anakin Skywalker’s eyes.  There were no rules regarding physical intimacy, with or without attachment, on your planet.  The way he bent the rules for his own satisfaction, oddly enough, was turning you on.

“And how exactly do you do it, Skywalker?”

“You don’t want to know,” he informed you, his voice dripping with confidence.  “I don’t think you’d like it.”

You laughed.  “I wish all men were as honest as you about their ineptitude in bed.  It would save me a lot of disappointing nights.”

He glowered at you.  “That’s not what I meant.  My tastes are just… specific.  A lot of women aren’t into it.  You don’t seem like the type who would be.”

“You never know,” you breathed.  “I have some interesting preferences myself.”

“I don’t think you understand.”

“Oh, I understand plenty,” you smiled. “You’re kinky.  Everyone’s got their thing.  What is it?  Role-playing, cross-dressing, toys?”  You looked him over, trying to determine what type of man he was.  “Wait, I think I know. You like it when girls call you ‘Daddy.’”

Anakin seemed to consider the last one you mentioned, as if debating whether or not having a girl call him “Daddy” would be enjoyable.  He nodded almost imperceptibly, apparently deciding to add it to his list of future sexual endeavors.  Turning back to you, the sinister look returned, and he spoke only one word.

“Pain.”

“What exactly do you mean by pain?” you asked him to clarify. “Do you like to be hurt, or do you like to be the one doing the hurting?”

“It depends,” he admitted. “I like to give, but I can’t say I hate getting it back in return.”

“Spanking, bondage – what’s your poison?”

He leaned across the table toward you, the fingers of his gloved hand twitched ominously. “Would you like to find out?”


	2. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anakin gives you commands, you're all too eager to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-prophesied chapter two!

Anakin Skywalker threw you down on his bed.  Things were going to be rough from the very beginning, it seemed.  The mattress dipped as he quickly climbed on top of you, immediately covering your mouth with his.  Despite the fact that you had no idea what he had in store for you, you felt surprisingly little trepidation.  He made you feel at ease even when the look in his eyes was frighteningly predatory.  It was almost as if you were a small prey animal he couldn’t wait to devour.  In a way, you supposed that was true.  You closed your eyes as his tongue slid into your mouth, fighting against yours.  Very quickly, you learned that Anakin wasn’t afraid to use his teeth.

He kissed a sloppy line down your jaw before biting down hard on your neck.

“Ow!” you yelped, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him away from your throat, where he was sucking a mark over the point where your pulse beat.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“That hurt,” you told him, running your fingers over the spot on your neck where he bit you.

His eyes darkened more than you realized was possible, and he laughed at your words.  “I thought you wanted to try things my way.  We can stop if you want.”  He shrugged apathetically, his indifferent demeanor betrayed by the bulge between his legs that was prodding against you.

“Don’t you dare stop, Jedi,” you breathed when he bucked his hips against yours.  Despite his exceptionally obvious erection, he was very much in control of himself.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he growled in your ear before standing up and pulling you abruptly into a seated position.  “On the floor,” he commanded.  “NOW!”

You complied, having a good idea of what was going to come next.  You kneeled between his legs, waiting for the inevitable command to suck.  He ran his bare hand through your hair, bringing it to rest at the back of your head where he twisted it into your locks and pulled harder than you felt was really necessary.  It hurt, but you didn’t say anything.  You didn’t really hate it as much as you thought you should.  The sharpness of his tugging was almost pleasurable, and you had to admit that you were starting to see the appeal of the pain he had talked about.

“You’re eager,” he mused with a crooked smirk, stroking your face with a gloved finger.  There was something unnatural about the way it felt, something not quite human.  “I like that.  I was worried you wouldn’t follow orders after our strategy meeting, but you’re already doing what you’re told.”

You couldn’t help but blush at his praise.  When you tried to turn your head to hide your reddening cheeks, you forgot about his hold on your hair, which caused you to yelp with pain.

“Take off the glove,” he instructed, extending his arm in front of your face.  Something told you that he didn’t intend for you to used your hands. 

Tentatively, your teeth closed around the supple material and allowed him to draw his hand out of it, watching him remove his hand from its leather sheath, which extended all the way to his elbow.  You watched with rapt attention as smooth metal was revealed before your eyes.  So, that’s what he was hiding underneath his glove.  The way the light caught on the durasteel was entrancing, but you didn’t have much time to admire the workmanship.  Anakin Skywalker had other plans for you.

“Undress,” he ordered.  You quickly complied, removing your midriff-baring top and the tight leggings you wore.  Then you looked up at him questioningly, awaiting further instructions.  “All of it,” he specified.

You were soon completely bare before him, without a single shred of clothing to cover you or shield your dignity.  His eyes roamed your naked body as he drank in the sight of you.  You shivered as he reached out and traced your jaw with a metal finger.  His next instruction was for you to spread your legs, and you wondered what, exactly, he had in mind.  You had thought the reason for being on the floor was to suck his cock, which was straining dangerously against the front of his pants.

“Touch yourself.” 

You tentatively trailed a hand down your body, down to your throbbing core, which was already dripping.  You hadn’t realized how much being ordered around would turn you on.  He grinned ominously as he saw your face twist in pleasure at the feeling of your fingers on your sensitive clit.  As good as it felt to touch yourself, you couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed that he was making you do all of the work while he sat back and watched passively.

“Tell me when you’re close,” he commanded.

You continued to rub circles around your aching sex as he stared at you.  His eyes followed the movement of your hand as you drew pleasure from yourself in familiar ways.  You were dripping with pleasure, and you were positive that the fact was not going unnoticed by the young Jedi, who was biting his lip in anticipation.  The hungry look on his face urged you on.  Knowing that he was watching your every move was surprisingly motivating, and all too soon, you felt a shaky pressure beginning to build in your core.

“Fuck, I’m close!” you cried, obeying his orders.  “I’m so close.”

“Good girl,” he praised, pulling your hand away from your aching sex.  He pulled you back up to your feet, and you watched with awe as he drew your fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. “Now, let’s discuss what you can do for _me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments letting me know what you think. I love to hear feedback from you all. That's part of what makes writing fanfiction so fun. Your kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
